Alboroto en el desayuno
by Isane-Beta
Summary: Cuentos locos con salón de desayuno del Blood Pledge Castle como escenario. Varias parejas. Traducción.
1. Chapter 1

Título: Alboroto en el desayuno-¿Dónde esta Yuuri?

Autora: unwrapp3d

Summary: Una mañana Yuuri falló en aparecerse para el desayuno.

Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou no me pertenece.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La gran puerta del salón de desayuno se abrió y Wolfram entró, vistiendo su acostumbrado uniforme azul y con una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro.

"Te ves feliz." Observó Conrad. "Demasiado feliz de hecho."

"El sol ya salió, los pájaros están cantando y el café esta caliente, Conrad, razón suficiente para estar feliz." Contestó Wolfram, sentándose entre Conrad y Greta. Inclinándose hacia su hija depositó un suave beso en su frente y le susurró "Buen día, cariño"

Greta le sonrió, "Buen día papi Wolfram¿donde esta papi Yuuri?"

Wolfram sorbió su café antes de contestar, "El cobarde sigue en cama, lo que me recuerda." Puso la taza de vuelta a la mesa antes de llamar a las tres revoleteadoras doncellas que instantáneamente le prestaron atención "Podrían preparar una bandeja de desayuno por favor, el cobarde pidió jugo de naranja con su bagel."

"Si, su excelencia." Replicaron ellas, apresurándose en salir de la habitación.

Gunter que había estado comiendo su desayuno tranquilamente le miro con su tenedor en el aire. Sus ojos se abrieron dramáticamente y con su otra mano alcanzó a Wolfram que estaba sentado frente a él en la mesa redonda. "Wolfram¡no me digas que Yuuri Heika esta enfermo!" Soltó finalmente.

Greta y Conrad pararon de comer y miraron a Wolfram buscando una confirmación; Gwendal no obstante apenas soltó un gruñido y continuo comiendo su cereal. Annisina en cambio se levanto emocionada, su silla hizo un ruido sordo con el piso y unas cuantas de las bebidas en la mesa se sacudieron.

"¡Esto es perfecto!" Exclamó, "¡Ahora tengo alguien en quien probar mi última invención llamada Cura-o-mata-kun! Oh, no tiene idea de cuanto tiempo he estado esperando porque alguien se enferme. Gwendal difícilmente se enferma y Gunter no ha estado enfermo en 20 años." Chilló y volvió a sentarse frotando sus manos con alegría y con su mente claramente perdida en la modalidad planeando/tramando.

Gunter se estremeció ante la creciente sonrisa diabólica plasmada en el rostro de Annisina. Se levantó y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación. "¡Iré a fijarme como esta¡Es tu culpa Wolfram! Tu hiciste que Yuri Heika me prohibiera el ingreso a su habitación. ¡Ahora resulta que soy yo el último en saber que le ocurre. No se que hiciste para convencerlo de eso, tu, mocoso¡Y ahora Heika esta enfermo! TU debiste haberlo causado...

No obstante, su enfurecido discurso fue rudamente interrumpido cuando la puerta se abrió se abrió nuevamente para revelar a Cheri-san.

"¿Alguien dijo que Yuuri Heika esta enfermo?" dijo ella mientras se acercaba a Wolfram "Wolfie, no estas cuidando a tu prometido¿ne?"

"¡Yuri NO esta enfermo, madre! Exclamó Wolfram exasperadamente, "Yo nunca dije que estuviera enfermo."

"Entonces ¿por qué sigue en cama eh¿Y por qué pediste una bandeja de desayuno para él?" preguntó Gunter mirándole fieramente.

"Bueno, este..." Wolfram comienza. La atención de todos esta ahora centrada en él, todos inclinados sobre la mesa para captar cada una de sus palabras, todos menos Gwendal que continuaba introduciendo comida en su boca tranquilamente.

"¿Bueno?" instigó Gunter

"Su, él, ahh, bueno, como suele pasar, umm¡le duele la baja espalda!" balbuceo Wolfram para después sonrojarse profusamente.

Ningún sonido pudo ser escuchado por cerca de un minuto entero antes de que Greta rompiese el silencio.

"¿Por qué a papi Yuri le duele la espalda, papi Wolfram?"

El aludido se volteó hacia su hija adoptiva, abrió la boca, la cerró, volvió a abrirlaa, volvió a cerrarla y se volteó nuevamente más rojo que antes. Cheri lo salvó de contestar de cualquier manera cuando se lanzó contra Wolfram envolviéndolo con su abundante pechonalidad.

"Ehhh¡finalmente lo hicieron!¡Finalmente lo hicieron!¡Y aquí estaba yo en cambio creyendo que tendría que esperar años para que ocurriera! Ehhh" chilló ella nuevamente.

"¡Madre, no puedo respirar!"

"Asi que de eso se trataba la gran sonrisa." Dijo Conrad.

"Tu...robaste...la virginidad...de su majestad..." murmuró Gunter incrédulamente, contemplando a Wolfram. "Tu...robaste...la virginidad..." entonces la imagen mental lo golpeó y la hemorragia nasal siguió mientras se encogía hacia el piso.

"¡Yo no robe su virginidad!" respondió Wolfram indignado, respirando profundamente. Su cara continuaba colorada, en parte por la vergüenza pero principalmente por la falta de aire.

"¡La mía es la que debe ser tomada!¡Yo soy su prometido después de todo!

Nadie pudo discutir la lógica de la afirmación, y todos se sumieron en otro momento de silencio. Greta se ruborizó en vergüenza por sus padres, entendía que significaba tomar la virginidad, si no el hecho mismo. Tiene 11, no es una idiota, así que calló sabiamente. Conrad sólo sonrió, mirando tiernamente a su hermano. Gunter se tambaleó hacia su silla cuando la hemorragia se detuvo.

"Sin embargo, soy curiosa¿cómo llegaste a estar arriba?" Annisina preguntó tras un rato, rompiendo el silencio una vez más.

"Yeah, Wolfie¡Yo siempre te imagine abajo, tu sabes!¡Tienes escrito uke por todos lados!

Añadió Cheri agitando su dedo en dirección suya.

"Hmp¿esperaban que el fuera arriba?¿Ese cobarde? No hubiéramos llegado a ningún lado si se lo hubiera dejado a él."

Las tres doncellas escogieron ese momento para entrar al salón de desayuno junto con la bandeja que Wolfram había pedido.

"Tomaré eso" Wolfram saltó de su silla, contento de tener una excusa para salir de la habitación, dejando a las doncellas con la vaga sensación de que se habían perdido algo jugoso.

La puerta se cerró silenciosamente tras él mientras el silencio reinaba nuevamente por enésima vez en esa mañana.

"Me pregunto como se sentirá" meditó Gunter, murmurando para sí mismo. "Oye, Gwennie, me gustaría ir arriba de vez en cuando" continuo suavemente.

El hombre del cabello oscuro se atragantó con su comida, dando inició a otro alboroto en el salón de desayuno.

N/T: Bueno, he aqui la tercera de mis traducciones, aunque si mal no recuerso esta fue la primera que termine de traducir n.nu. Espero que les guste, disculpen los errores y recuerden que yo solo traduzco con el proposito de ampliar la cantidad de fics en español de esta serie (en ingles ya hay demasiados x.x). Los reviews son bienvenidos :3.


	2. Chapter 2

Título: Alboroto en el desayuno-Donde esta Wolfram?

Autora: unwrapp3d

Summary: Una mañana, Wolfram falló en aparecer para el desayuno.

Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou no me pertenece... suspiro

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una mañana un mes después...

La gran puerta del saló de desayuno se abrió y Yuri entró, usando su acostumbrado uniforme negro y una animada sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡¡Heikaaa!!" exclamó emocionadamente Gunter, Se levantó tan rápidamente que la silla en la que se estaba sentando cayó hacia atrás mientras él revoloteaba alrededor de Yuuri.

"Buenos días Gunter." Yuuri devolvió el saludo. Gunter ya estaba indicándole que se sentara en la silla que él había halado previamente. Cuando Yuuri estuvo sentado, Gunter inmediatamente tomo la servilleta, la desdobló y la colocó cautelosamente en el regazo de Yuuri. Hecho eso, Gunter comenzó a llenar el plato de Yuuri con comida, ignorando convenientemente las protestas que venían de su rey.

"Es suficiente Gunter." Dijo Conrad apiadado de los suplicantes ojos de Yuuri.

"Ocúpate de tus propios asuntos Conrad." Contestó Gunter irritadamente. "Es sólo en raras ocasiones como ésta que puedo servir a su majestad sin Wolfram tratando matarme."

Conrad suspiró. Esta es una batalla contra Gunter que él nunca ganará.

"Gunter, ha pasado casi una semana desde que Wolfram empezó a saltar el desayuno. Difícilmente puedes ya decir que es "raro". Dijo Annisina. "Deja a Yuuri en paz y termina tu desayuno."

"Bah, seis días no son suficientes. Los días sin Wolfram para el desayuno deben ser atesorados." Contestó Gunter soñadoramente, pero camino lentamente de vuelta a su lugar cuando Annisina le fulminó con la mirada. Recogió la silla caída, tomo asiento, cogió su cuchara/tenedor y murmuró algo en su boca.

"¡Tu le dijiste eso!" explotó Annisina, su expresión era una mezcla de escepticismo, diversión y disgusto. Gunter dejo caer su cuchara/tenedor en sorpresa.

"Tu... ¿tu escuchaste eso?" preguntó culpablemente.

"Gunter, no puedo creer que le dijiste a Wolfram que estaba engordando para que saltase el desayuno." Dijo Annisina, meneando la cabeza.

"Bueno... este... el... pero..." Gunter comenzó a sudar, todos en la mesa habían vuelto su atención hacia él, incluyendo a Gwendal, que estrechaba sus ojos peligrosamente. El no estaba escuchando la conversación antes y por tanto no tenía idea de que se trataba el tartamudeo pero tiempo atrás había aprendido a prestar atención a un tartamudeante Gunter, siempre listo para callarlo al más mínimo intento de Gunter de articular algo diferenciado con respecto a él.

"Bueno, no pueden culparme¡él realmente esta ganando peso!" finalizó inútilmente Gunter, contemplando significativamente su plato.

Nadie habló por un momento, Gwendal gruñó cuando estimó que la conversación no era sobre él y regreso a su comida.

"No te preocupes Gunter" Yuuri le sonrió. "No creo que Wolfram este a dieta, él está un poco exhausto últimamente."

Gunter levantó la mirada al escuchar eso y miró a Yuuri feliz y con corazoncitos en los ojos.

"¿Agotado, eh?" comentó Conrad, con diversión en su voz.

"Definitivamente" confirmó Yuuri.

Cuando Annisina rió, Yuuri levantó la mirada hacia la sonrisa de broma en el rostro de Conrad e inmediatamente comprendió el significado de lo que acababa de decir.

"Agotado por el trabajo claro, no agotado por , ustedes saben, otras cosas no relacionadas con el trabajo." Yuri sabe que esta desvariando pero no puede evitarlo, como tampoco puede evitar el rojo que tiñe sus mejillas. "Es decir, la semana pasada fue a patrullar la costa este y estuvo en el camino por tres días enteros, exacto, así que tal vez..."

"Yuuri, entendemos lo que quieres decir" intervino amablemente Conrad, aunque con diversión iluminando sus ojos.

"¡Correcto!" Yuuri se sonrojo un poco más. "Entonces, dónde esta Greta, o las doncellas por cierto."

"¿Esperando cambiar de tema? Conrad rió entre dientes.

"¡Basta Conrad!" ahora era Gunter el que amonestó a Conrad. "Entonces, su alteza¿uso el nuevo shampoo que introduje furtivamente en su habitación anoche?¿La botella azul? Juro que es divino, lo uso en mi mismo, de esa manera oleremos igualmente agradable¿ne?

"¡Oh, ese shampoo!" Yuuri se rasco la nuca. "Wolfram lo encontró antes que yo y lo vació de inmediato diciendo que lo indisponía. Lo siento, Gunter."

La mandíbula de Gunter cayó hasta el piso. Entonces la ira ardió en sus ojos a medida que comenzaba a despotricar y gesticular salvajemente."¡Ese mocoso!¡Ese flojo, gordo, sensible, temperamental, exigente mocoso! Primero que nada, se comió TODAS las frutillas del reino cuando a él nunca le habían gustado antes y él sabía perfectamente que son mis favoritas. Pero¿acaso dejo siquiera una frutilla¡Oh no, ese glotón se las comió todas, así claro que esta engordando¿Y ahora tiró mi shampoo hecho especialmente porque el aroma lo indisponía?¡No dormí por una semana tan sólo por hacer el shampoo perfecto para su majestad!¿Y la semana pasada, recuerdan la semana pasada eh, eh?¡Lo encontré tomando una siesta en su turno y cuando lo desperté, me arrojó una bola de fuego!¡Una bola de fuego!¿Pueden creerlo?¡Apuntó a mi cabello, también! Mi pobre-suave-transparente cabello lavanda, casi fue víctima de la ira de Wolfram. ¡Si no lo conociera mejor juraría que esta embarazado!"

Un gran silencio se dio mientras todos abandonaban sus distracciones. No podía escucharse nada a excepción de la pesada respiración de Gunter mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración tras semejante discurso. Entonces las palabras que acababa de decir tomaron sentido para él. "Oh Dios, esta embarazado." Dijo suavemente e incrédulamente dejando a todos visiblemente aterrados.

"El, él, él" Yuuri intentó alivianar la tensión. "Wolfram es un chico Gunter, él NO PUEDE embarazarse."

Nadie le contestó. Nadie siquiera lo miraba. Todos los ojos estaban clavados en Gunter. Conrad lucía a la mitad del camino entre horrorizado y preocupado, pero el rostro de Gwendal era imposible de leer.

"El no puede embarazarse¿verdad?" preguntó nuevamente Yuuri, con su voz impregnada de temor. La pregunta colgó en el aire sin respuesta, mientras todos reflexionaban mentalmente al respecto. El no puede embarazarse si... Ellos obviamente tuvieron exactamente el mismo pensamiento cuando giraron simultáneamente sus miradas hacia Gunter. El hombre rápidamente colapso en su asiento.

Eso lanzó a Gwendal a la acción . Se levantó de su silla y caminó hasta donde Gunter estaba y empezó a sacudirlo vigorosamente.

"¡Gunter!¡Gunter!¡Despierta, idiota!" gritó Gwendal, abofeteando suavemente a Gunter y cuando esto no lo despertó, tomó un vaso lleno de agua y lo vació sobre él.

Gunter barbulló de vuelta a la conciencia y Gwendal reanudó su ataque. "¡Se supone que tú eres su maestro!¿Qué le has estado enseñando todos estos años, eh?¡Se supone que debiste enseñarle todo lo que él DEBERÍA saber!¡SU majestad ni siquiera sabe lo básico del tejido y ahora esto!¡Gunter, debería matarte en este mismo momento!"

Yuuri observaba desorientado la escena delante suyo. El quiere hacer algo pero todos sus músculos no están cooperando justo ahora. Conrad, sin embargo, se puso de pie para detener la perorata de su hermano.

"Gwendal, eso no ayudará a nadie en este momento. Regresa a tu asiento y cálmate." Ordenó.

Gwendal miró ferozmente a su hermano, tomo un respiro hondo, soltó su agarre sobre Gunter y camino de vuelta a su asiento.

"¡Que esta pasando aquí?" preguntó Yuuri. Cuando miró la expresión en los ojos de Conrad, tuvo la sensación de que el mundo tal y como lo conocía iba a cambiar para siempre.

"Yuuri, creo que Wolfram esta embarazado." Dijo Conrad con voz serena.

"Conrad, Wolfram es un chico. El no puede estar embarazado. ¡Es imposible!" Como¿como puede él estar embarazado?¡Si es varón!"

"Se supone que Gunter debía cubrir esto en tu educación sexual." Explicó Conrad con un suspiro.

"Tu-tuve una hemo-hemorragia nasal, de acuerdo." Replicó Gunter entre sollozos.

"¿Que?" Gwendal estalló nuevamente.

Gunter se sopló la nariz ruidosamente. "¡Ca-cada vez que in-in-intento enseñarle eso, ten-tengo una hemo-hemorragia nasal!"

"Debiste habernos dicho que no podías hacerlo, condenado idiota, de manera que hubiéramos asignado a alguien más para reemplazarte". Ardió Gwendal.

"¡Pero, seguimos siendo dos chicos!" se lamento Yuuri.

Conrad suspiró nuevamente. "Hombres mazokus de sangre pura pueden embarazarse cuando van abajo, así que deben usar protección."

"Yo cre-creí que todo estaba bi-bien ya que W-wol-wolfram estaba arriba." Habló nuevamente Gunter.

"Ahora que Gunter lo menciona, Yo creí que tú ibas abajo Yuuri."

"Oh eso... bueno... verás... una vez, Wolfram estaba... y yo estaba... bueno"

"Su majestad. Por favor. No. Me. Diga. Que. Abusó. De. Mi. Hermano." Dijo Gwendal con su voz controlada y sus cejas crispándose peligrosamente.

"Claro que no, es solo que una noche cuando él... bueno... verán... yo... él..."

"Eso ya no importa Gwendal" intervino Conrad. "El hecho permanece invariable, Wolfram ESTA embarazado."

Wolfram realmente esta embarazado. Va a tener un bebé. Voy a tener un bebé. Pensó Yuuri, entonces una imagen de Wolfram con un abdomen abultado cruzó su mente y sintió que el mundo giraba, las cosas empezaron a tornarse borrosas.

"¿Wolfram esta embarazado?" preguntó Cheri, boquiabierta. Greta a su lado estaba igualmente boquiabierta. Ellos estaban tan absorbidos en su discusión que no se dieron cuenta cuando ellas entraron.

Nadie habló por un momento, hasta que Conrad aclaró su garganta y dijo "Si, eso creemos, madre."

Otro rato de silencio antes de que el caos descendiera. Cheri fue la primera en alcanzar a Yuuri, sumergiéndolo en un abrazo triturador y chillando sus felicitaciones. De cualquier manera, antes de que Yuuri pudiera reaccionar, Cheri lo liberó y se alejó murmurando para sí. "Me preguntó si Wolfram querrá vestir uno de mis antiguos vestidos de novia o querrá uno nuevo, después de todo tengo tres."

Una imagen de Wolfram con un abultado abdomen usando un vestido de novia cruzó por la mente de Yuuri y él sintió el mundo girando más y más rápido.

Entonces Greta se arrojó hacia él. "¡Un bebé!¡Voy a ser hermana mayor! Oh, papi Yuuri, quiero un hermanito ¿de acuerdo?"

Y justamente igual de rápido Greta se alejó de él corriendo y se trepó al regazo de Gwendal. "¡Tío Gwendal, tejamos juntos una cobija azul para el bebé, ne!"

Imágenes de Wolfram en distintas etapas del embarazo cruzaron por la mente de Yuuri en una rápido sucesión, siempre vistiendo el traje de novia. Entonces progreso rápidamente a Wolfram sosteniendo a un bebé envuelto en una cobija azul tejida a mano, Wolfram cambiando pañales, Wolfram... y el mundo giró y giró y giró y giró y

"¿Estas bien Yuuri?" una tibia mano tocó su hombro y la voz de Conrad penetró en su conciencia. "Bebe esta agua, te sentirás mejor después."

Tomo dos sostenidos respiros, cerró los ojos y entonces una resolución completa lo alcanzó. El podía hacerlo. El podía lidiar con ello. El no se desmayaría ahora. Debía ser fuerte por Wolfram; después de todo él realmente ama al chico lindo. Ellos pueden hacerlo juntos.

Cuando abrió los ojos, el mundo había dejado de girar y vuelto a concentrarse. Vio a Annisina con el ceño fruncido, parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. Cheri y Gunter estaban juntos discutiendo los méritos de cada uno de sus vestidos de boda mientras Greta y Gwendal discutían estilos de diseño. Todo iba a estar bien, decidió Yuuri. "Estoy bien Conrad, gracias." Yuuri levantó su mirada hacia Conrad con una sonrisa valiente.

Entonces Annisina finalmente se puso de pie y gritó triunfante. "¡Lo tengo!¡El nombre para lo que será mi más grande invención de todos los tiempos! Se llamará Corta-el-abdomen-de-Wolfram-para-sacar-al-bebé-kun."

Entonces la imagen mental golpeó a Yuri. Y fue entonces y sólo entonces que el valiente y legendario vigésimo séptimo Maou del Reino Demoníaco se desmayó – iniciando otro alboroto en el salón de desayuno.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: De hecho, odio editar. Este me tomó mucho más tiempo escribirlo. No es muy bueno, para nada bueno. Muchas gracias para todos los que dejaron review.

N/T: Bueno, he aqui otro capìtulo traducido, espero que les guste, agradezco los reviews (no tienen idea de cuan felices me hacen :3). Ya voy traduciendo el tercero asi que espero publicarlo a la brevedad posible...


End file.
